Dragon Ball NeoGen
by The Agilist
Summary: 1000 years after the events of Dragon Ball. The deities of the galaxy needed the help of the earth's present heroes w/c they will be trained under Goku and became heir to the Z Soldiers duty in protecting the universe and the dragon balls  Various anime
1. Prologue

**Dragon Ball NeoGen**

**PREFACE:**

**The story will be like a manga style which will be published every month or two weeks. This is a first story that all of the anime, manga and video game characters that we loved through the ages will coexist in a single universe. pairings will be involved( like D of Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure and Omi of Weisz Kreuz, No Yaoi in this universe). The story is absolutely original but then the characters that will appear here is not mine but own by their respective authors.  
><strong>

**Thank you and hope you will like the story**

**The Agilist (Author)  
><strong>

** PROLOGUE**

It was a calm place, the fields are green and had a perfect landscape. The clouds are steady and white in harmony of the lavender sky. The planet flourishes with life, with plenty of fish in its streams and rivers. It also has rocky and grassy areas, as well as icecaps. This majestic place is truly indeed the the sacred planet of the kais. In the middle of this place on the highest peak of its highest mountain, rests the grand palace of Kibito Kai who is also known as the Lord Kai. Even already fused with Kibito he is still called by the lesser deities as Supreme Kai. The Supreme Kai sits on his throne listening to the debate of the lesser deities and guardians of the universe.

"How are you sure about your findings that the Dragonballs are no longer in secrecy Lord Dende?" asked by the young deity who had a marking of JR on its forehead and a pacifier on its mouth who is about the age of 20 based on his physical appearance. Then an old green skinned man with an antenna stand up and holding his staff tight respond "The facts are already in front of us, Prince Koenma, based on the events that happend after I wished to Shenron to hide itself for protection after 600 years". "Events? What kind of events? The crucial event that happened to the universe is back when I defeated Gyumaoh and banishing Orochi for invading of the western part of our world before I've gone to that trance" replied by the golden-eyed boy Nataku Taishi who had just recovered from his catatonic state.

"I have to agree with Nataku, what are the other events that happened why dragonballs start to reemerge again from its hiding?" asked by Koenma teasing the old namekian, the debate erupted among those who are in the throne room when suddenly "I can't believe that you are as stupid and naive as your father Koenma!" an old female sage appear among the crowd and said "Forgive me Supreme Kai for my tardiness" bowing to Kibito Kai as a sign of respect. "Ah mistress Taiiskun its been a long time" greeted by Dende, "Yes its been a long time my friend since we wished Shenron to hide and for him to create the four gods" Taiiskun replied with enthusiasm for seeing an old friend.

Then the old sage looked at Nataku and give a heavy sigh saying "I am very disappointed with you Nataku... Knowing that you will be wiser after what happened to you by your abusive father, you are as naive as Koenma". Then she turned to Kibito Kai and to the rest of her fellow deities to support Dende's revelation and said "The events that Dende are pointing to are done by our appointed champions!". The words that said by Taiiskun erupted another debate. "Please let me finished!" begged by the old sage, "When the barrier world between the humans and youkai that had been broken by your spirit detectives Koenma the energy it created had reacted to the one and two star dragonballs thus reawakening it." the words revealed by the old sage startled Koenma.

Then Taiiskun turned to the former war prince and said "You banished Orochi to this realm only to be imprisoned by the three clans not once but twice on earth... But during the second imprisonment the clash of power between Orochi and the clans of Kusanagi, Yaskani and Yata reacted to the three star dragonball that reawakenes it".

Then she sighed heavily like a person full of guilt and said "I... am also guilty of that event, the wishes by the priestesses of suzaku and seiryuu calling the four gods to banish an enemy reacts to the four star dragonball".

"That is not all Supreme Kai" added by Dende "The vicious project done by a crime syndicate Shadaloo, the ambitions of others to rule the world and its clash of those who protect the current state of the world reacted to the remaining three dragon balls and reawakening it".

Gripping his hands to his staff tighter and said "We need appoint those who worthy enough to became its protectors, but in order for them to fulfill their duties they must go to an intense training making them the next generation of Z Senshi".

With those words, everyone in the court erupted for an another debate while Kibito Kai is still calm on his throne and then finally he raised his hands, in which the debate came to a sudden halt. Then he stand up and said "I will appoint the worthy champions and I want them to be trained by..."

"By whom?" asked Nataku to Kibito Kai. "By your master Nataku" he replied, "What! ? Goku Sensei! ?" Nataku jumps from his seat when he is suprised by Kibito Kai's answer "but they may not survived his training..." Nataku protested but was cut short when Dende answered him "Have faith Nataku... Before you and Koenma were born, Goku is also a mortal like them and in face of death he proved himself time and time again in protecting the entire universe including this world. Our appointed Z-Senshi's will face tyrants and menace similar to Freeza, Cell and Buu so that's why they will be trained to prepare them in such battles that they can't handle using only the skills they know... We just only need to find qualified candidates by letting us know if they had a strong Ki".

And after that the meeting is adjourned and the appointing of the new Z Senshi had begun.


	2. Episode 1   First Day High

**Episode**** 1**

**First ****Day ****High**

The place was barren and wasted, that was her first impression to this place, no sign of life only the beating heat of the sun at high noon was her company in the area. _Where __am __I__ ?_ She thought to herself, _And __what __am__ I __doing __in __this __forsaken __place__? _She added, then suddenly she heard a voice, a strong voice of a man and said "One thousand years ago, when this world was young, where no one had dared to make colonies in space... ". "Where are you? Who are you?", the woman said to the mysterious voice, but she heard no reply.

Then out of nowhere a man appear, his characteristics is more of a dragon rather than a human, it has an expanded mass on its chest and other muscles. His white carapace in his upper torso were like breastplate with a spike armor, its wrists had dark-blue sections and procuring blade-like protrusions, but most of all, the carapace on its head completely encases his entire head except for his vicious eyes, his mouth being covered behind something reminiscent of a vizier, four spikes extend from his cranium and there is a large dark-blue section in the middle of his head.

"Hey, are you the one who is talking to me?" inquired by the woman, but she got no reply . Again the voice had spoken to her saying "Tyrants from every walks of life and space came to enslaved this planet and its neighbors". "Could you please look at me when I am talking to y-" the woman was cut short when a blast of aura came from the man, a combination of purple and white aura which magnifies the evil manifestation of the person that shut the woman's sight.

_What __was __that__? __Who__ is __that __person__?_ she asked herself, when she opened her eyes she saw another man, a human this time, it has a spiky black hair, an orange gi with a character which means "kame" or "turtle". She approach this person and ask the same question when she heard the voice again saying "Where true heroes arise to defend and protect the universe from the menace and agents of chaos and destruction...", when the girl heard the voice she realized that it is also not that person. Then the man blast a strong golden aura that changed the man's appearance making its hair yellow from black and from every strand its stand up, its muscles became bulkier, and its black eyes became green.

The golden man charged towards the tyrant to make a head on collision with the evil fighter.

As the woman saw the clash of power between the two powers her eyes were suddenly shut.

And when she opened her eyes again she saw the man going back to his normal form from being a golden fighter looking at the sky. Then again everything was black, and all of a sudden there was a thunderstorm in and an old man, a green man who had an antenna on its head with a wooden staff, wearing a blue cape and white dress with a character marked as guardian.

It looked at her straight from the eyes and said "You along with the other chosen warriors, shall became the guardians of the seven dragon balls, the new hope and protector of the universe. "

"AHHHHHHH!" The woman screemed, as she awakened from her sleep, _It __was __just __a__ nightmare__... _ she said to herself, _thank __goodness__ it__ was__ just __a__ nightmare__... _She looked at the clock and then she shouted "WHAT? ! ITS ALREADY 7:15 AM? !" _damn__! __I__'__m__ going __to __be __late__, __its __first __day __of __the __school__! _the woman cursed, not sparing a minute she goes to the bathroom to make a quick bath, then after taking a shower she fixes her shoulder level curly hairs and wear her red sailor fuku with blue tie. Because of her family's influence and being the only child of the family she was given special treatment or it was just an excuse because her parents are always gone. But in her heart she does not want to have that kind of treatment anymore after she and her rival became friends after they settled their differences in the last World Warrior Tournament. "Mistress Karin!" address to her by her muscular yet slow personal aid Ishizaki. Karin Kanzaki, the only child of the Kanzaki zaibatsu, was really in a hurry and she cant just simply use her family's influence on her school.

"What Ishizaki? I'm late and I've got no time for this" She told the aid with full authority, "The car left by your parents had a problem and we can't get you into your school" the butler said in a nervous tone, guess he doesn't want to get to the bad side of his mistress. "Oh great! You know what? send that to a shop to fix the car ok? " she said _Ok__, __Karin __you__ better __start __running__... __No __time __for __whiners __like__ Ishizaki_ Karin said to herself.

She dashed along her family's compound and when she get to the gate WHAM! she crashed to another person. "Hey watch where you going!" The girl in a white sailor fuku that had a red tie and a white head band on her head said to Karin and then realized "Oh Karin!" the girl said.

"Sa..Sakura Kasugano? How are you? I am sorry, are you hurt" Karin replied with an apologetic tone knowing that she had bump head-on her rival and best friend by accident. "It's ok Karin it does not hurt that much" Sakura replied, then they laughed until they realized that the clock is ticking against them. So they rushed towards the school, from there they go to the list of students in the third year. "There are so many enrolled students today in our school Sakura" Karin said as she and Sakura fighted their way to their class room, when they saw to the list that they are classmates. "Yeah, too bad Kei is not here anymore" Sakura replied, missing her old close friend after Kei went to Colony L2-0397 in space. "Well that's life and it sucks big time". Then they arrived to their room, Sakura and Karin sit next together looking new and old faces. "Hey Karin, look its Yuki Kushinada" Sakura whispered to Karin pointing to the brown face-length haired girl, who's well known for her boyfriend who became a champion of well-known fighting tournaments "Do you think her pyromaniac boyfriend is in this class too?" she continued, "I dunno... maybe..." Karin replied.

The temple located at the top of hill is indeed one of the mysterious places in the world, it is well known especially those who seeks spiritual guidance or to those who need to train their powers. Going to the temple's location is easy, only a train going to the Western Sector station of Kutō and you are already at temple's premises. The only problem is going to the main temple and dojo itself, the reason is simple, it will take a normal person's energy by climbing the steep steps of the hill. The owner of the temple is an old woman, whose height is around 5 inches, her hair is a combination of light pink and grey, her skin is wrinkled which marks ages of overcome challenges and years of gained wisdom, but despite her age she is still strong and had an amount of spiritual energy that makes her respectable not only to her students but to other influential people of different races as well. "Thank you Botan, I am gonna send a messenger to deliver this invitation, you better hurry and give that to the two knuckle heads before they start a trouble in their new school, I know the one who defeated that slacker in the last tournament studies there", receiving the letter that will be delivered from the blue haired girl who wears a pink kimono, "Yes I will Genkai... I know He is still bitter after his defeat in the finals from that new comer..." and from there the reaper flew away from the temple.

Then a figure just emerged from the shadow inside the temple, The man had a long blond hair, had a fit physical appearance and wearing a blue kimono, but despite of being look like a human he is still considered from another planet because of his angelic wings. "Who is that sensei?" the winged-man asked, "That is Botan, and she gave me an invitation that must be delivered immediately" Genkai replied. She then turned around to the winged-man and said "So, Richter, how is your study regarding about the discoveries of your late father regarding ancient planets and the Budokai era?", "I've found discoveries during my last excavation in our new home planet. I cannot believe that the cause of extinction of those who first lived there are two ancient Saiyans..." Richter replied, "How can you be sure that the Saiyans are true? Are there any proofs? Your father died in an assassination without any milestone on his studies regarding the Saiyans and leaving a crown to an ambitious Baam and dragging this planet and what is left to your old kingdom into a war..." Genkai inquired the Baam prince with a little bit of nag reminding harsh his actions ten years ago. "Luckily that teleportation technique that I teach you, when you are young, worked perfectly, when you changed your mind about committing suicide by crashing into a sun... But that was in the past Richter, you redeemed yourself time after time." Genkai added.

The Baam prince indeed contribute good things for the peace of the universe, following his late father's footsteps, he overshadowed his former self, he is not the ruthless commander during the Earth-Baam War anymore, but a noble man who dedicated his life to studies of ancient planets and its civilizations. He found a planet that is suitable for his people, giving his sister the crown as the heir to their late father's throne, and giving his sister's husband the title of Lord Protector of Baam Empire as a wedding gift. From there, they became major allies of Earth Federation becoming the founding members of the Galaxy Alliance after the events of the Endless Waltz aka The Great Galactic War then after that he retired to earth to continue his father's study in Genkai's temple, with his wife the Baam scientist Raiza, who had just revived as Genkai's request for Koenma. Well it was indeed Richter was one of the old spirit mistress's prized student, because he posses a quite talent in harnessing spiritual powers before she met the slacker.

Being a refined gentleman and a member of Baam nobility, he had an unmeasurable tolerance towards Genkai's nagging, he then showed Genkai an unusual visor, a green visor that covers only one eye, a strap with a rectangular button on side. "This is the artifact that I discovered in planet Baam, it matches the description written by my father in his journal which he left in your library when he was recalled for his coronation... " Richter said

"I don't know if its still working, but Raiza will managed to repair it" He added. Genkai looked at it and closed her eyes and chuckled "You Baams are really persuasive... And yet it does really pay..." then she looked Richter in the eyes and said "Are you familiar with the legendary Z-Senshi and the mythical Dragonballs?", Richter responded hastily "Yes sensei, they are father's last journal entry before he was assassinated, what about them?". With a very serious look at the Baam prince she said "They do exist..." Richter became petrified on what he heard, because based on what he read on his father's journal entry about the Z Senshi and Dragonballs, it tells about how the legendary Z Senshi fought against its nemesis in a scale that makes the entire universe tremble and how powerful the mystical dragon compared to the four gods. Then slowly Richter regain his presence of mind and replied "What will I do sensei?". Genkai handed over the invitations to the Baam prince and said "Deliver these invitations Richter, two days from now we will find the new hope of the universe...". As Richter received the invitations that will be delivered hew saw a name of a person who is invited to his mistress's temple "Well, guess I had an idea who I will visit first..." he said to Genkai with a smile.

The classroom is very noisy knowing that they saw old friends again, some of them is bragging about what they did during vacation, while others teasing other students, a typical first day high to a typical student. Well that is not the case for Sakura, Karin and Yuki for that day will be the day that they will never forget. Sakura by being friendly by nature approached Yuki with Karin, knowing that she and her boyfriend just transferred from their school last year had no friends in this school last year, maybe because all of the students had no spine to go near to them because of her boyfriend who made a reputation out of participating tournaments and winning one of the prestigious tournament in the galaxy. "Hi... Yuki Kushinada right?" Sakura asked with a friendly smile, "Hello... Yes that's me and you are Sakura right?" Yuki replied also with a smile then she looked at Karin and said "and you are Karin Kanzaki?", "Yes that's me, but how do you know about us?" Karin puzzingly replied, "Well, my boyfriend had encountered the two of you during the prelims of North Star tournament last summer" Yuki replied "I guess we made it in the mainstream of martial arts tournament even we are easily eliminated" Sakura responded with Karin nodding her head as an approval, "Hey, do you want to come with us during lunch time "

Sakura asked with a polite smile, knowing that she will be a good friend to her and to Karin and can take up Kei's place. "Sure, no problem..." Yuki replied enthusiastically knowing that she and her boyfriend will not be loners anymore. "Yuki, would you mind if you want to sit right next to us?" offered by Karin pointing the vacant chair next to her, "Okay... but how about my K-" Yuki added but was interrupted when by Sakura and said "We had already reserved a chair for him also which is next to you" happily pointing to the chair where Karin harassed a male student who occupies the chair to get out of the said chair.

As they sit on their respective chairs, their adviser had just arrived to orient them. She had a short boyish like white hair, had a fair height and a figure of a model. The students in the classroom is suddenly quiet but not only because of her presence but because of her intimidating look for the case of the girls, but for the boys its the other way around, she is more like goddess to them. With her are three new students, one female and two male, she pointed them to sit on the three vacant chairs in front of Karin, Sakura and Yuki, then she started to write her name in the blackboard, the class read it silently. _Those __two __boys __look pretty __familiar__, __but __I __don__'__t __know__ when__ or __where __I __saw __them..._ Karin thought to her self as she looked at the guy wearing a green school uniform and had a brushed up hair and to the other guy who is taller, bulkier and had a weird Elvis-hairdo with respect to his orange hair color. After the teacher write her name she introduced herself to the class saying "Hi class, good morning my name is Yayoi Schwael. I am a new teacher here in Tamagawa Minami High School, and I will be your adviser and chemistry teacher", the students look at her attentively, "also as an added info, I am a veteran of the Endless Waltz fighting for the Earth Federation 2 years ago...", Yayoi added reflecting that some of her subordinates during the war were same age as them who were volunteered because of their skills in the field in military, "Wow! then you must be a Mobile Suit Pilot Sensei!" said one of her students, "Nope", "A Gundam pilot?" said the other student, "Neither...", "Ah let me guess... A Getter Robo pilot?" Sakura said while raising her head, "Well... I wish I was a Getter Robo pilot..." Yayoi replied to Sakura with a smile. "Well I'm gonna tell you later after I make the roll call so you can introduce yourself to your classmates and try to get know each other" Yayoi adressed to the class.

Then a male student came inside of the classroom, he is wearing a black uniform but unlike the other male students, he rolled up his sleeves up to his arms making it look like a short sleeve polo, he had a white shirt inside of his unbuttoned polo and a mark of a blazing sun on embroidered on its back which signifies his clan, his hair length is down only to his face which is similar to Yuki. He scan for an empty chair and he saw Yuki waving at him and pointing to sit next to her, when the students saw him they felt a little bit of scared or awkward towards him, except for Sakura, Karin, Yuki and the three new students. _Well__... __everybody __is __here__, __guess__ I __am__ gonna __start __the __new__ students __introducing__ themselves__ first__... __on__ the__ second__ thought__, __I__'__m__ gonna __call __the __newly __arrived__ guy__... _Yayoi thought to herself, but unknown to the her, the newly arrived student had make its mark on the green uniformed student _What __is __he __doing __here__? __Him__ and __his __goof-ball __orange head __buddy__? __Hmph__, __well__ I __guess __this __is __going __to __be __a __fun__, __after __all __he__'__s __a __worthy __opponent__ after __all__, __I __almost __lost __to __him __during __the __finals__._ he thought. On the other hand, the green uniformed student thought to himself _Well__ it__'__s __a __small __world__ after __all __isn__'__t__ it__? __Guess __we __can __settle __this __later__ after __class __and__ prove__ to __him__ that__ I__ am __ten __times __better __than__ him_ as he looked back to newly arrived student.

After Yayoi flipping at the roll call cards looking for the newly arrived student, and she said looking to the newly arrived guy, she smiled and said "Okay mister, since you are the last one who arrived you will introduced yourself to the class", "Uh... Me? But-" the guy protested but his girlfriend look at him pleading to him to obey the new teacher. _Well __guess __its __time__ to __introduce__ to __him __who __is __the MAN __in __this __campus, _he said to himself. Standing up going to the front of the class, looking the entire class where he noticed the class adviser is already at the back of the class to listen on his introduction. Then he finally said "My name is... Kusanagi... Kyo Kusanagi, heir to the Kusanagi clan and to the _Kusanagiryu __Kobujutsu_, I became a participant of well known martial arts tournament and winning some of them, namely The King Of Fighters Tournament and the most recent North Star tournament" locking his eye to the green uniformed student."Oh shit, I smell trouble here Karin... " Sakura whispered to Karin as the two girls noticed Yuki's facial expression towards Kyo somewhat irritated. Yayoi a little intrigued on Kyo's introduction then said to him "Oh you mean the last tournament that is held at the moon which is sponsored by her majesty, Queen Diana Soreil?", "Yes Sensei..." Kyo replied, "I watched it live with my friends, but too bad I lost my bet, because I prefer the other guy in the finals... Thank you Kusanagi-san you may take your sit... okay next please!" smiling as the arrogant student took its seat.

The next student to go front in the class is the new girl in their classroom, she had a brown hair whose length down to the shoulder level, she had a bright brown eyes that gives an impression that she is a smart girl. She gives a friendly smile and said "Yukimura... Keiko Yukimura, I am a transfered student from Sarayashiki High and I will try my best to prove my worth in the school", then she courteously bowed down and go back to her seat. Next to stand up is the tall new student who had goofy oranged colored elvis hair style, stands in the front of the class and introduce his name saying "I am Kazuma Kuwabara, but you can just simply call me Kuwabara, I am also a transferred student from Sarayashiki High like Keiko, in fact, the three of us are classmates an-", "Get on with it Elvis!" Interrupted by Kyo that makes everyone in the class laugh but makes it was short because they are reprimanded by Yayoi not to disturb other classrooms. _Wait,__ did __he __say __Kazuma__ Kuwabara__? _Karin said to herself making a short flashback of the same tournament she and Sakura joined. _Yes__! __its __Kuwabara __alright __then__ that __means __the __other __guy __is__- _her conclusion was cut short when Sakura whispered to her saying "Karin, Do you think He's the reason why Kusanagi is arrogant earlier?" pertaining to the green uniformed student, "Yes I think". Irritated by Kusanagi's remarks and seeing Keiko and her boyfriend, the green uniformed student, also laughing he continued "Just as I was saying, the three of us are classmates and I AM NOT SOME PUNK-ASS PYROMANIAC WHO HAS BEEN ELIMINATED IN THE SEMIS OF URABUTO SATSUGEN!" locking his sights at Kyo, while the latter looks back at him with a smirk. He sat down while the last new student stand up and whispered to him "Keep your head cool Kuwabara we'll settle this with him after class".

Then the green uniformed student looked at his class and finally, he said "My name is Urameshi... Urameshi Yusuke, but you can call me Yusuke... Just like my friend Kuwabara said earlier, Me, Keiko and Kuwabara are classmates from our previous school", "Ok... what else can you say about yourself Urameshi-kun" Yayoi added, "I also participate well-known martial arts tournament namely the World Warrior Tournament, The Makai-Invitational, The North Star Tournament, The King of Fighters and the champion of Urabuto Satsugen, and I am proud of my Youkai Heritage" locking his eyes to Kyo as the latter look back gesturing that he is ready in an open battle anytime soon.

It is already dismissal time Karin and Sakura is walking around the school premises looking for Yuki, when they saw their classmate Keiko who is somewhat lost in the premises. "Hey you're Keiko right?" Karin inquired, "Yes and you're Karin and you are Sakura right?", "Yes that's us, are you lost?" replied by Karin, "No, not really, I am just looking for Yusuke and Kuwabara, have you seen them?" asked by Keiko to the two girls. "No we don't see them they just simply vanished after the last class... Do you happend to see Yuki-chan?" Sakura replied, "You mean, Kushinada? yeah I saw her and I think she headed that wa-" Keiko's instruction was cut short when the three girls heard a loud familiar voice saying "GO GET HIM URAMESHI!", "Kuwabara! Yusuke might go picking fights again!" Keiko realized as she dashed toward the location of Kuwabara's voice. "Damn it! C'mon Sakura let's follow Keiko I think we know where to find Yuki" Karin told Sakura "I am with you, I just hope they won't accidentally harm Keiko and Yuki, when Yusuke and Kyo start killing each other " as the girls dashed following Keiko.

"Please stop the two of you!" Yuki pleaded "Please stop them! Kuwabara do something" as Yuki looked at Kuwabara begging for his intervention. "I ain't stopping it Yuki, I am not stupid enough to get between those two, sorry" Kuwabara replied helplessly, for he knew Yusuke and Kyo are one of the well-known rivals in the field of martial arts tournament and it's too late to stop those two who had each others neck since they met.

Like a duel in a western movie, Kyo and Yusuke looking at each other with a smirk and then Kyo break the silence saying "Well guess it's a no holds barred right?", "Yeah, are you ready? because I am not holding back" Yusuke replied, "me too Youkai I will not hold back" and the two fighters generate their respective aura, a flame aura for Kyo and a combination of blue and red, representing the Spirit and Youkai energy to Yusukue, then they dashed to each other in a head on collision with fist heading to each other's face when suddenly a figure appeared between the two fighters, the person had a blue hair and wearing a pink kimono and "STOOOPPPPP!" screamed by the blue haired girl as the two fighters halted their fist when they realized some one will get hurt on their duel, but for Botan a one inch apart from each fighters fist is no joke even for a reaper like her "ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY! I AM BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU AND YOU TRY TO HURT A HELPLESS LADY! WAIT UNTIL I TELL GENKAI ABOUT THIS!" As she nagged the two fighters who tried to hide themselves in Kuwabara's back, "What ? ! It is our fault now ? ! You are the one who appeared between me and Kyo!" Yusuke fired back, "I agree with him! We had a duel and no sane person gets in the middle of this kind of duel!" Kyo also fired back supporting his rivals' reasoning. "Kyo! How could you? ! You try to hit a woman? !" Yuki nagged Kyo after seeing what happend. "Yes he try to hit me!" Botan cried to Yuki.

"B-bu-but- Yusu-" Kyo defended himself "No buts! I saw what happend!" Yuki nagged to her boyfriend with her signature ear pinch, making Kyo scream for help "And I thought Keiko is the only one who can do that" Yusuke awed. "Yusuke!" a loud voice came from nowhere and slapped his face "Hey! What did you do that for Keieieiei-" Yusuke's protest got short when he got his own ear pinching discipline from Keiko, "You are going to a fight again and I saw that you and your fighting buddy almost punch her in the face!" Keiko shot back. After the two fighter's had been disciplined by their respcetive lovers, Kuwabara made a short comment saying "I am glad Yukina is not violent" and from that comment he received to violent blows to head from Keiko and Yuki "What's that for!" Kuwabara cried, "That is not for stopping them" replied the two girls. Upon seeing the violence made by Yuki and Keiko towards the three boys, Sakura had an awkward smile from them and said "You may be strong but you still had no balls towards woman", "Ah Shutup!" replied the three boys who had just licking the injuries they sustained in that so called fight. "So Botan what brings you here?" asked by Keiko, "Ah yes, Koenma had just sent me to give this invitation and this concerns you, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yuki, Kyo , Sakura and Karin", Botan replied as she busily distributed the invitation to the concerned parties. "This is regarding about your true destiny..." Botan added "True destiny?" Yuki inquired.

"Yes, your true destiny" Botan replied grimly and after that Karin broke the silence and told her dream last night and said "I had a strange dream last night... It is more of a vision of a prophet that-" she was cut short by Sakura and said "I believe we had the same dream is about protecting the universe and-", "Its new hope-" interrupted by Yuki, "Is there a golden fighter in that dream" asked by the three boys in unison "Yes and I think the prophet had an-" interrupted by Keiko but she was cut short by Karin and said " an antenna...".

The seven students in Tamagawa Minami had the same vision regarding an ancient battle and the prophet who say that they are the chosen one who will be the new hope of the universe and thus two days from now they will travel to Genkai's temple and from there their true destinies will be revealed.


	3. Episode 2  An Unlikely Reunion

**Episode** **2**

**An Unlikely Reunion**

Two black cars in convoy going to hilly areas of the Kuto region, the cars are headed towards Genkai's Temple. The passengers of the first car consist of a white-blonde girl who had a light blue eyes and an odd eyebrows, next to her is a blonde guy who had an aqua-blue eyes and had an innocent face. The two blondes are seated at the back passenger seat, holding each other's hands and busy talking to each other. "It is still makes no sense Dorothy...", said by the blonde guy to the girl next to him, "About what my love?", replied by Dorothy," Why we are being invited by a spirit wave master...", "Are you doubting Milliardo? Quatre?" inquired by Dorothy addressing her boyfriend's name. Quatre only sighed holding Dorothy's hand and look at her just to take away his stress.

"Zechs had a good reason..." replied by a brown haired guy who had a cold cobalt blue eyes who is the driver of the car, "Then what is his reason Heero?" Quatre asked, "He said it is about our true destiny..." replied coldly by Heero. "Destiny..." said quietly by another girl whose hair color is a mixture of brown and blonde and had a blue eyes and sits on the passenger seat next to the driver. "What is it sweetheart? Are you saying something?" Heero asked, the blonde replied nothing "We are all asking the same thing Relena..." the Wing Zero pilot added. Relena just simply looked blankly on her window asking herself saying, _Destiny... __What __destiny __onii-san? _And make a flashback on what happened during that day.

(Flashback)

"It's been a long time my friend" the guy who had a long platinum-blonde hair and had a nile-blue eyes, addressed to Richter. "Yes it's been a long time Milliardo and I am sorry if Raiza and the kids are the only one who attended your wedding" Richter replied in an aplogetic tone. "It's okay Richter, I know you are busy in your research and studies", Milliardo said to his old friend, "So what brings you here Richter? Gone tired from your studies and looking for a retreat here at Sanc Kingdom? I tell you, there are no beaches and hot bitches here, maybe in planet Boazan hahahaha!" Milliardo jokingly added "Shut up Zechs! your wife, Noin, might hear us and spoil this short reunion" Richter replied with a laughter and then suddenly changed his poise into a more serious manner and give six invitations to Milliardo.

"Sensei sent me here to deliver this invitations..." Richter added, Milliardo's face changed suddenly from a guy who is happy with his life to his serious look during the time of Endless Waltz. "What does the old hag want?" Milliardo replied in a bitter tone, "It is about your sister's de-", "No!" Milliardo interrupted Richter in an angry tone, "That old hag will not train Relena! She's just gonna make a punching bag out of her, just like what she did to me!" Milliardo continued angrily, "It's been a long time Zechs, we were too young back then, sensei is just strict to us because she wants us to be responsible and disciplned in harnessing our powers" Richter protested to the lord of Sanc Kingdom. "You may not even survived the battle during your rebellion with the White Fang Movement, without sensei's strict training!" Richter added thus giving sense to Milliardo and making the latter reflect to himself breifly.

Then after a short silence between the two friends, Milliardo asked "Then what is my sister's destiny?"

"Becoming a Z-senshi..." Richter replied in a calm yet serious tone. "Z-senshi? Richter, do you still believed in those legends and myths Uncle Leon telling us when we are kids?" Milliardo said in an unbelieving tone, "No Zechs it is true, an agent of Reikai came to the temple earlier this morning, and giving this invitation to sensei with the instructions of delivering them to the chosen warriors..." Richter replied. Milliardo browse the names of the person on each invitation that is given to him, all of them are familiar names, then he closed his eyes and opened it with a sigh and said "Relena does not now how to tap her reiki...", "I know... so are the names of the persons in those invitations" Richter replied grabbing a letter from his pocket and giving it to Milliardo.

The letter is from Genkai and after Milliardo reads it he said "Tell sensei that I will be there...", Richter smiled as he stands up and preparing himself to leave and said "I know... Well guess I have to go now, got to deliver these to Master Gen so he can explain it to Wufei clearly... And say my regards to Noin and Relena", "Yes I will my old friend..." Milliardo replied as he guide his friend to the door of his palace. As he closed the door, Milliardo sensed someone who is listening the entire conversation, he looked at the corner of the upper hall of the palace and said "Relena I know you are eavesdropping..." Then Relena appeared from the upper hall with a little shame on her face for eavesdropping and looked to his brother. Milliadro looked back at her calmly and said "come down we have things to discuss..."

_I dont know what is your plan Genkai-sensei, but I will train Relena..._

(End of Flashback)

The two cars just stopped at the base of the hill, and all the passengers looked at the temple entrance,

"Guess we will start climbing that hill..." remarked by long-braided brown haired boy, "Do we have a choice Duo?" replied by a guy who had brown hair and the length of its bangs covered his other eye.

"I guess not Trowa..." Duo answered with a grin and scratching his head with a grin, "Come on let's go" Relena said with a sigh of frustration, "We don't have all day" she added as she led the group in climbing the hills towards the sacred temple.

Karin's party had just arrived at Genkai's temple, the group consist of Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Kyo, Yuki. Sakura and Karin. The placed were over crowded with people who claimed that the tournament will be held at Genkai's temple and the winner will receive a special training from Genkai herself.

"What? A tournament?" Yusuke demanded to Sakura, "That's what the other's told me about! And I've got no idea why it is a tournament!" Sakura yelled back. "Oi, Yusuke! Are you sure this is Genkai's place?" Kyo asked, "Of course I am sure I've been here a thousand times! And I dont know why it became a tournament? ! Or what grandma is planning to do!" Yusuke replied in an angry tone.

"Sakura-chan! Karin-kun!" a voice said that gets the attention of Yusuke's party and when they turned it is a girl who had a brown hair and brown eyes who is waving at them, Karin and Sakura see their old friend from the other school and in unison the two girls said "Hinata-chan!". Hinata run towards the group to meet her two old friends in Tamagawa. Yusuke and Kyo noticed Hinata while the latter didn't notice them and commented on each other saying "Yusuke, if Wakaba is here, I have a gut-feel that Batsu is here" Kyo said "Yeah I am sure he is here, and he is looking at us right now" Yusuke replied.

From the distance where Hinata came from, a guy who is wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt and blue pants whose hair is short, wild and had a brown color and a scar on his forehead looked with ferocity at Yusuke and Kyo in which the pair also looked at him back with the same ferocity. _Among __the __places __that __we __will __meet __it __will __be __in __this __temple, Hmph! __I __don't __care __if __the __two __of __you __will __team __up. __But __I __am __sure __that __I __can __beat __you. _Thought by the guy to himself.

"Batsu is with me!" Hinata excitedly told her two close friends, "Really? He's here?" inquired by the heiress of the Kanzaki Zaibatsu, "Yup! In fact he's over there" replied by Hinata as she points the location of Batsu. _Oh great! Now it will be a mayhem! It's already hard to tame those two, now Batsu is here as well? ! _Sakura thought to herself knowing that having both Yusuke and Kyo on the same boat is really a headache.

"Oi! Batsu! Overhere!" Hinata waved as she insisted Batsu to join Sakura and Karin's group. And Batsu came to them with a smile and greeted the group, "Hello there..." Batsu said and everyone in the group replied except for the three boys who just simply nodded to him. "So you two decided to team up eh?" Batsu said to Kyo and Yusuke. "Is that how you judge things by the way you see? Ichimonji? " replied by Kyo with a grin, "It's just happens we're on the same event invited by grandma but that doesn't mean we are teaming up" added by the half-youkai with a smirked. "I see... Well let me guess what brings you here... Is it about the tournament?" taunted by the Imawano ninjutsu protege, even though he is aware of the real answer why he's true rivals are there. "Ha! You wished!" replied by Yusuke with a grin, "And if it is I'm looking forward to see your Burning Mode again" added by the heir of the Kusanagi martial-arts with a smile. "Yes and I will make sure the two of you will enjoy it" replied by Batsu with a grin

Kuwabara just scanning around the crowd that is in temple's premises when he see a very familiar face to a very familiar group. "Oi! You better postpone that short reunion and Look!" Kuwabara said as he points to the direction of he's looking as Batsu, Kyo and Yusuke look they make a smile and said "Recca and his gang..." as the other group looked at them from the distance. "What is a Hokage ninja is doing here?" Batsu asked his two rivals as he sets and locked his eyes to the group, "I don't know Ichimonji, but as far as I am concerned, it will going to be fun, right Kusanagi?" Yusuke commented with a grin, as Kyo looked at the group with grin and commented "Yeah... ", "Well for once I will agree with the two of you... " Batsu said.

"Too bad Koganei is not given an invitation..." commented by a big guy who had a tomahawk hairstyle and a nose piercing looking at Yusuke's group, "Yeah, not to mention Batsu is also with them looks like they are starting to team up Domon..." commented by a long spiky light blue hair who had a pale skin. "That's also what I'm thinking of Mi-Chan", added by a girl who had a red violet hair with shoulder length side bangs and her eyes were blue and had an excellent figure for a 16 year-old who looks back to Yusuke's group with a grin. "It is a small world after all isn't it Recca... " Domon said to guy who is wearing a cap whose bangs are shown. Recca on the otherhand is looking at Yusuke, Kyo and Batsu with a thought _Urameshi... __Kusanagi... __Ichimonji... _Then he tightly closed his fist and make a grin. "Recca-kun..." said by a girl who had an angelic face that matches her brown immaculate eyes and long brown hair holding Recca's hand. "Yes Hime?" Recca replied taking him out of his trance towards his rivals. "Please not today... " said by the girl addressed by the Hokage ninja as hime, "Don't worry hime... I know were not here to fight, but to talk to the one who had given us this invitation" Recca said with a smile, _What are they doing here? And If it's a tournament then why the three of them are teaming up this is not KOF?! I think there's something wrong about this invitation? But is it possible? That they also had the same vision two nights ago just like we had about the mysterious golden fighter? _Recca thought as he looked back again to the other group

Indeed this is a very unlikely reunion for Recca, Batsu, Yusuke and Kyo as these four warriors indeed know each other during the match-ups in different tournament, a four-way rivalry. But their fate will be differed as their destiny dictates them to set aside their differences. But it is not only them who are invited in Genkai's temple.

(**Author's ****note****: ****Wufei's ****master ****in ****this ****universe ****is ****Gen ****from ****the ****Street****Fighter ****series. **

**Mi-Chan is Tokiya Mikagami's nickname and his appearance is based on manga)**


	4. Episode 3 The Four Star Sphere

**Episode** **3**

**The Four Star Sphere**

(Flashback)

Recca along with his hime, Ynagi and his friends Domon, Fuuko and Tokiya were sitting at the living room of his mother's home. They are waiting for Recca's mother because they is something special that will happen.

"Hey Fuuko, do you have any idea why Ms. Kagerou invited only the four of us and not Koganei?" whisphered by Ynagi to Fuuko, "I dunno... The only thing that I knew is that Recca just phoned us that we should go to her mother's place asap" replied by the wielder of Fuujin. "Sorry for my late arrival..." said by mysterious female voice who suddenly appeared from the shadows, despite from her chronological age, she is physically young and enigmatic.

"Why took you so long mom? And why you have to invite all of us, except Koganei?" inquired by Recca to his mother, "I have to invite someone..." his mother replied gesturing a shadow to came out. "Him?! What's he doing here?!" surprised by the young flame caster, "I have a good reason, my son to explain to you and to your friends why I have invited Kurei as well" replied by Recca's mother. "Very well, Ms. Kagerou, I am all ears..." Tokiya said.

"We are all aware that Me, my son Recca and Kurei are the remaining members of the Hokage clan...", Kagerou said "But we are not the ones who are left...", with those words, there was an awkaward silence in the room until Kurei breaks the silence saying "That's impossible, Nobunaga had wipe almost of our clan during that night, and if some of our clan surives, where do we find them?", "I have to agree with Kurei, okasan, where do we find them?" Recca added.

The Hokage matriach closed her eyes recalling the meeting she had with the remaining memebers of her lost clan, then she said "There is a certain nation, near the Sunbelt Region, the nation is named the 'Five Great Shinobi Nations' and it is divided into different villages, but all of them are descendants of the survivors of our clan...". "How are they?" Kurei inquired, "The villages are at peace but there are times that they are in war at each other, and their leaders are called Kage like the Village of the Hidden Leaf whose leader has the title Hokage on honor of our clan".

Upon hearing this Tokiya spoke saying "If the Hokage clan survived, and it became a nation yet it is divided, then you're trying to let us know that either Kurei or Recca will unite those villages under the banner of the Hokage clan am I right?", "Yes, Mikagami, but it's not Recca who will became their leader... it will be Kurei instead..." Kagerou replied, then followed by a silence from Kurei and Recca's group.

"But Ms. Kagerou, we all know that Recca is the one who is chosen to be the rightful heir of the clan back in the past, how come Kurei is now the rightful heir?" asked by Fuuko, "It was decided by all of the Kages of all the villages, that Kurei will be their leader, because Kurei poses the power of the Pheonix". "The most powerful and sacred flame among the flame beasts..." Recca added, Kagerou nodded.

"Is this the reason why you invited us? To discuss to us that Kurei will be the leader of the new Hokage clan? If it is then why you didn't invite Koganei" asked Tokiya, "Tokiya is right, why Koganei is not invited? I think it is his right to know" Domon added.

"No, there is another reason..." Kagerou replied this time with a much more serious look, "Then, what is it?", Kurei asked.

Kagerou showed an invitation, and give it to Recca's group, then she said, "Genkai is inviting all of you in her temple...". Everyone in the room was puzzled, asking the same question in their head why does the well known mistress of the spirit wave invited them.

"What does she want from us?" Recca asked, "It is because of you and your friends' true destiny..." Kagerou simply replied, with those words Recca, Ynagi, Fuuko, Tokiya and Domon, felt a sudden shiver that tells them Kagerou knew something that bugs them for the past two days.

Then suddenly a strong gust came inside the house and eight small flames materializes and slowly changed into human form, one of those flames were Oka, also known as the Flame Dragon, Reishin,

Kurei and Recca bow as a sign of respect for their father, who also bow down. "It will be better if I will explain to them about this events" Oka said, "Kurei, I am proud that you will be the leader of the new Hokage clan, but be vigilant, because the Akatsuki had reemerge again" Oka added, Kurei bowed again and said "I will do my best father, I know the Akatsuki has been the sworn enemy of the Hokage ever since... I will never fail you".

Then he turned to Recca and his friends and said "Recca...", "Yes father..." replied by his youngest son,

"Me and your mother already know about you and your friends' dreams..." Recca and his friends were shocked about what they have heard telling to themselves, that they share the same dreams they were just silent until Ynagi asked Recca's father saying "Is this about the Golden Fighter?", Oka nodded and said to them "Yes it is, and-" "The green alien hermit..." Domon absently added, another silence came to the room. Kurei had an idea with the situation and said "Father, when I was young, and Recca is still in Kagerou's womb, you tend to tell me a story about a mystical fighter who becomes a golden warrior and a mystical dragon who can give its summoner any wish he or she had desired".

"Yes it is, and we met him in the after life" Oka replied, "He was strong, to him fighting is like a game, he doesn't fear death even it already touched him twice, but despite of his ability, he's noble and kind-hearted". Oka smiled, his fellow flame dragons also smiled and one of them who is an old man said "He is a man who likes challenges and strong opponents, he never underestimate any of his oppnents even if he knew that he is stronger than them", "Then who is he?" Recca asked his father, Oka looked at him and smiled and he said "That my son, is a secret that you must discover... But I had a good news for you...", "Then what is it?", "Koku and the rest will be returning as your dragons, but not me...", "Why?", "Because the heavens have forbidden it, but I will be present during your training and Kurei's meeting with the Kages".

From there, Oka and the rest of his fellow flame masters, along with Kagrou explain to Recca and his friends and to Kurei on what will await them and what geater responsibilites that they will had in the future.

(End of Flashback)

Recca just finished his thoughts about what happened two days ago, he knew that his defeat in the semis of the last tournament against Yusuke is not that important, compared on what his parents had told to them. _I don't care about Kurei being the head of the Hokage clan, but what bothers me is why father did not tell me who is the golden fighter? And what kind of destiny it is and why it is very important to us? _Recca said to himself, still puzzled on the events of what happened.

"Whew! Finally Yui, we made it to the temple" said by a brown haired girl to her blonde friend, "Yup, and to found out that there are so many people in here for consultation" replied by Yui, "Anyway Yui, can we find something to eat here? I'm already hungry" replied by the brown haired girl, "Come on Miaka, you're hungry again?!", said by a man whose hair is dark blue green, which also the same color of his eyes, who can't believe that one of his travelling companinons is hungry again. "You've just ordered two big bowls of ramen back at the station?!" the man added. "But Taka, climbing those steep steps towards this temple is very tiring and it makes hungry", Miaka protested to Taka, "Your girlfriend is right, Taka, the steps that we climb towards this temple is very tiring and I am hungry too" Yui added. "Okay, sheesh, it will cost us again, we'll just look for a food stall here in the temple's premises..." Taka said as he give up his protest towards his girlfirend and Yui.

As they look around and to find something to eat, A familiar voice calls Yui and said "Miko! Sieryuu- No-Miko!", "Huh?" Yui said as she truned around towards the direction of the voice and saw two familiar figures. "No, it can't be..." Yui murmured, but she was overheard by Taka and Miaka, "What is it Yui?" Miaka asked her best friend, "They are still alive..." Yui replied, as Taka look at two familiar figures, he was also surprised and said "Miaka look..." as he pointed to Miaka the direction of the two familiar figures, "Amiboshi and Suboshi, they are alive? And also here?" Miaka replied to Taka as they saw the two males going towards their direction, the two boys, are identical twins, both are short-haired blonde, wears a blue toorband and has black-almost to grey eyes, "Do you think they also had an invitation?" Miaka asked, "I guess that is a yes..." Yui replied. The twins arrived at the location of Yui's group, the twins are glad to see their former priestess, and her friends as well, but for Yui, Miaka and Taka, they are suspicious, because they know that the twins had both died. Amiboshi knew that there is a tension going on between his twin brother and to the other party, especially for Taka, knowing of what his younger twin did to the latter in the book. "I knew what you're thinking..." Amiboshi said to others to ease the tension, "We will explain everything after the consultation with Mistress Genkai, but for now, I think it will be better if we should stay together". Taka, who is still uncertain to the twins motive, asked them "Why there are so many people around here, I thought we are the ones who are invited?", "I'm also asking the same question, why there are many people invited?" Amiboshi replied, "Do they had the same dream as me and my brother? About the mysterious golden-", he was cut-off when Taka whispered "fighter...", from those words, Miaka, Suboshi and Yui are all in a state of trance, they can't believe they share the same dreams. "Suboshi..." Miaka asked the other twin, "Yes?" he replied, "Tell me, who gave you the invitation?", "It's _Chichiri, he said Taiiskun ordered him to give this invitation to us, he said..._" as Suboshi explains their side regarding the invitation, a certain flash distracted him. "What the... hey!", Suboshi outbursts as he charged towards the mysterious photographer who is taking a stolen shot of a well-known figure in a distance.

_Ok, just one more pic and another Taiyo High's First Prize Scoop, Hehehe_. The photographer thought, as another shot being prepared, Suboshi blocks the view and said "Gimme that!" as he suddenly tries to grabs the camera to the photographer. The photographer quickly evades the camera from being stolen and replied "What gives?!", "Your camera's flash is distracting and it almost blinded me! So give me that!" Suboshi demanded, "Aww, I'm sorry, I don't know that you had a photosensitive eyes..." the photographer sarcastically said and then aims the camera's flash to Suboshi and said "Here have another" and takes a picture making the former Sieryuu warrior temporarily blinded by the flash. The photographer did not stop giving Suboshi a barrage of flash from the photograph. Irritated, Suboshi used his weapon called Ryu-sei-sui and whirls it blindly towards the camera, the photographer who is also skilled in fighting, had evaded it, but the wind created by Suboshi's Ryu-sei-sui cut the photogrpaher's hair tie revealing the person is a woman.

Amiboshi and Taka intervened in order not to attract attention, Amiboshi came towards the aid of his younger brother to check on his eyes, while Taka is in between the Amiboshi and the female photgrapher. Yui and Miaka followed to also check Suboshi's condition, after the small fight.

The female photographer seeing that Suboshi is not alone, raised her two hands as a sign of surrender and said "Hey, it's not my fault, I'm just doing my job and he started it", Then Amiboshi give a sincere look to the photographer and said "No, it's not your fault, my twin brother here, quickly loses his temper, it is us who should apologize for the matter...", as soon as Suboshi heard is older twin brother tries to apologize to his opponent, he protested and said "What do you mean we should apo-" only to cut-off when his vision has already recovered and had a clear view of his opponent.

The female photographer has a long straight black hair, her eyes are black yet it reflects a cheerful nature. She wears a casual outfit white turtle neck shirt and a black leather jacket on top of it that matches her black pants and red shoes. She also wears an orange-colored specs, which act as her headband and finally her camera. _Kawaii, _the only word that Suboshi run on his mind as he finally realized that his opponent was a female and being captivated by its beauty.

"Su-Suboshi? Are you alright?" Miaka asked as she waves her hand to Suboshi's face to make sure that he's okay. "Kawaii..." is the only response Suboshi give to Miaka and Yui, giving them both confusion and embarrasment, "Come again?" Yui inquired to Suboshi giving her the same response. "Is he okay?", asked by the now confused photographer to the group, "I don't know..." is the only word that Amiboshi can give to the photographer, who is also confused on his brother's behaviour.

Then out of nowhere Suboshi rushes towards the female photographer, the photographer had no choice but to assume a fighting stance to defend herself and said "Ow, you really want some whooping huh?", only to her suprise that Suboshi is in front of her and on his knees and bowing many times and saying "Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai...". "Nani?!" the only word that comes that comes out from Amiboshi and the others, as they are all surprised and embarassed of Suboshi's action towards the girl. The girl who is also embarassed and surprised on what her opponent did, just exhaled heavily and said "Ok, ok, I forgive you...", "Really?!" Suboshi said with excitement, the photographer only nod. "Uhmm... can I ask you something?" Suboshi asked, "Yes, what is it?" she replied, "Wh-what's your name?" Suboshi said, "My name is Ran, Ran Hibiki... What's your name?", Ran replied, "Bu Shunkaku, but you can call me Suboshi", "Suboshi... what a nice name..." Ran said, "Thanks... " Suboshi replied with a smile as Ran smiled back to him.

Unknown to Suboshi and Ran, they are already being observed by Amiboshi and the others, "Hey, Amiboshi" Taka whisphered, "Yeah?" Amiboshi said, "Is he really like that?" Taka inquired, "Nope... But I guess we should get them here before my brother do anything that will attract attention" Amiboshi replied.

Relena and her party had just arrived to the temple, on their suprise they saw that the place was crowded. "I thought this is a private place?" Duo asked, no one in their group can answer the same question, "Baka! It is because the majority of the people here, think that it is a tournament"said by a familiar figure, a young man, whose hair is black and pigtailed, he had a calm yet fierce feature which is reflected on his black eyes. "Wufei, you're here already?" Duo replied, "Is it obvious? I've arrived here earlier and what I saw are a bunch of weaklings claiming that it is a tournament." Wufei claimed. "Since we are already here, we have to wait for some further information regarding this 'tournament' " Heero calmly said knowing that there is something wrong. Trowa, who is also observing the crowd noticed a certain object that is rolling towards his direction, and as the object stop he picked it up.

A certain red-haired woman is finding her way among the crowd in Genkai's temple, her eyes are as green as the emerald, she has a small oval face which is complemented by her neck-level hair, her personality is very strong-willed. The red haired woman is looking for something in the crowd, she knew how important that object is, to her it is an ancient artifact that brings luck to the person. _I must find it, where is it? Where is it?_ She thought, unti she found out that the object had stopped to someone's feet and picked it up. The woman stand up and came out from the crowd to approach the person.

Trowa is being approached by a red-haired woman, around his age, _I guess this beauty is the owner of this ball, _he said to himself. "Hi I believe that ball is mine..." said by the woman, "What is your proof that this is yours?" inquired by Trowa, the red-haired replied saying, "Well Mr.-", "Trowa, Trowa Barton and you are?" Trowa teasingly replied. The woman was annoyed by Trowa's questions, but she played along and said "Inaho... Hitomebore, Inaho", "Inaho, what a nice name" Trowa replied with a very unusal smile and looked directly to Inaho's emerald eyes while he gripped the object tightly and giving Inaho an intimidating smile. Inaho on the otherhand is not intimidated by the Gundam pilot's bullying, but instead she is pissed _I've managed to boss around a vampire and its lackeys, and I'm being bullied by this wimp! Fine let's do this the hard way... _Inaho bowed down as a sign of apology. Knowing that he won the argument Trowa just simply smile and turn back to the red-head who is already enraged. Letting his guard down, he was tackled by Inaho to the ground to get back the object by force.

The scene that they created gets the attention of Relena and the others, acting fast, Heero breaks the fight by picking up Inaho from their comrade. "Let me go! Let me go!" demanded by an enraged Inaho, "Why should we? You attacked our friend, and from my experience you're a potential threat" Heero said coldly as he looked Inaho with a murderous intent, "Oh yeah! If I am a threat to your friend then he should give back what is mine!" she shot back, "Well prove it, what does our friend had that belongs to you" Heero replied, "You're just like your friend huh, you want a proof fine! There's a star on that orange sphere that your friend is holding". Trowa looked at the orange sphere that he was holding and he saw a star on it not ony a one star but four stars, "How many?" this time Trowa asked Inaho, "FOUR! Are you happy now!" Inaho angrily replied, "She's right, Heero, let her go" Trowa told his brother-in-arms. As Heero confirmed to his brother-in-arms that the red-head is not a threat, she let her go. Trowa give the four-star orange sphere to the girl and said "My sincerest apologies Inaho", Inaho just snatched the sphere from the Trowa. "What's so special with that sphere?" asked by Relena who was relieved that the battle of the sexes is already over. "It's a lucky charm..." Inaho coldly repied "What brings you here anyway? Are you also a participant?" Inquired by the princess of Sanc Kingdom, "I don't know, I just came here because I was given an invitation but I don't had any idea that this is a tournament" Inaho replied.

Then out of nowhere the sphere suddenly glowed brightly from Inaho's hand which caught Relena and her party and Inaho's attention, "Do you had any idea why it glows?" Relena asked, "Honestly... No..." Inaho said as she shooked her head in disbelief. The sphere pulses brightly as if it try to call someone to its attention, but its plea for such attention was only noticed by those who are chosen to protect it and the universe


End file.
